Meeting Elsa
by EpiqueNovel
Summary: Hi! I'm Anna Christiansen… well Anderson as of three months ago. That over there? The hot blonde lounging on the sofa? That's Elsa Anderson. My best friend since forever and my wife of three months. ElsAnna. "Meeting Anna" companion piece. Rated M. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting Elsa**

**Chapter 1**

**Well here it is! As promised! For those of you who don't know what the heck I'm talking about because this is your first time reading my stories… hi! How ya doin'? Thank you for stopping by!**

**This is a companion piece (sort of) to the first fic I wrote called "Meeting Anna". If you haven't read it, it's not really completely necessary, but you might understand some things a little better in this fic if you read that one… and it would make me really happy if you read it and left a review to let me know what you thought of it…**

**Just saying…**

**So for those of you have already read "Meeting Anna" and loved it and have been waiting for this one… here's "Meeting Elsa"! *cheers and applause* I'm sorry it took a little longer than promised but I am also working on another fic (Anna, Do You Want To Know A Secret?) and that has pretty much been monopolizing my time since I finished "Meeting Anna". That and… life and all its wonders. Ah, life. You never fail to stress me out beyond belief.**

**Thank God for fanfiction!**

**Now you may have noticed that this fic, unlike "Meeting Anna" is Rated M.**

**I advise you to head that rating people. This isn't exactly PWP. It has a similar plot to "Meeting Anna" but I'll actually add the steamier bits that I left out of my last fic in this one. Now, don't freak out. I'll put a warning at the beginning of each chapter and M rated section. And since I have only really written two PWP pieces (Morning Tryst and The Sky's Awake) I'm still not entirely comfortable writing it so this won't be loaded with smut but it WILL have it. So… you have been duly warned. Oh and there's some language too…**

**Disclaimer: Really? Are we really going through this again? I own nothing. Jeez.**

**Now without further ado (or rambling from the over-excited/nervous author) I give you the first chapter of "Meeting Elsa"!**

* * *

This is the story of how I died.

Ha! Just kidding! But I bet that caught your attention right?

Hi! I'm Anna Christiansen… well Anderson as of three months ago. That over there? The hot blonde lounging on the sofa? That's Elsa Anderson. My best friend since forever and my wife of three months. The best three months of my life I might add. I met Elsa when I was in kindergarten and we've been best friends ever since. When I finished my freshman year, we started dating… and well, it kind of took off from there.

It wasn't easy. Relationships never are. But the effort, as with so many love stories, was well worth it.

But I am totally getting ahead of myself and I'm sure that you'd all love to hear my side of our story, right? I mean, why else would you be here…

Buckle your seatbelts ladies and gentlemen! It's going to be one hell of a ride!

* * *

_It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, the sky was a bright, clear blue and the smell of changing seasons was in the air. That could also have been the breakfast Mrs. Christiansen was making for her only daughter, Anna. It was her first day of Kindergarten and the doting mother was both extremely nervous and immensely proud of her daughter._

"_Anna! Speed it up, buttercup! Wouldn't want you to be late!"_

_The sound of a baby elephant stomping down the stairs made Lara Christiansen smile. It heralded the arrival of her feisty little redhead._

"_I'm here momma! And I'm starving! It smells like chocolate! Did you make chocolate chip waffles momma? Oh, I love chocolate chip waffles! I love chocolate everything!"_

_The signature babbling of her five year-old made Lara smile. "Slow down baby before you choke on a vowel," she teased gently as she set a plate of waffles, strawberries and bacon in front of her daughter._

"_Sorry momma," replied the tiny girl, stuffing a big piece of syrupy waffle in her mouth. "Guesh m'jus real 'cited is all." Lara smiled at the broken speech, licking her thumb to wipe a bit of syrup of the corner of Anna's mouth._

"_Aw mom," groaned Anna, grimacing and wiping off her face with a cute little scowl. "That's gross!" she whined._

"_Well if you'd learn to eat like a human, I wouldn't have to do that now would I?" Lara teased gently, placing a kiss on Anna's forehead. "Now, eat up. I want to meet your teacher before class starts."_

"_Ok!" Anna exclaimed before gobbling down her breakfast in record speed and then gulping down her milk. "I'm done!" she yelled, half a piece of waffle still in her mouth as she leaped out of her chair and ran for the front door._

"_Hey! Slow down there squirt!" Rob Christiansen said with a chuckle as he dodged his daughter to avoid getting tackled onto the floor. Grabbing onto her hood, he pulled her back even as she kept running forward, finally able to wrap his arms around her and lift her up, spinning her round until she was giggling like crazy._

"_Papa stop! I'm gonna puke up!"_

_Rob's chuckle intermixed with his wife's laughter as she entered the living room, purse in hand. "Yeah papa. We wouldn't want that now would we?" joked Lara, pressing a quick kiss to her husbands' freshly shaved cheek._

"_Are you all ready for your first day Gingersnap?" asked Rob, as he held his daughter in his arms, still not believing she was going to start school. It seemed only yesterday they were shopping for her crib. After two miscarriages and a stillbirth, Anna had been their miracle baby. Born prematurely at barely six pounds, she was kept in the hospital for almost three weeks after she was born until the doctor's (and her worrisome parents) were sure she would be ok._

_And now she was going to kindergarten._

"_Yeap. I've got my backpack, my pencils and crayons and my lunchbox and my jacket and my…"_

"_Take a breath darling," Lara admonished gently, running her fingers through her daughter's bangs. Anna giggled and they shared in a family group hug before Rob leaned down to set his daughter on the floor. "Alright Anna banana. Off you go," he said, pressing one last kiss to his daughter's forehead._

"_Bye papa! See you after school!" Anna called as she sped out the door towards the car, waving to Mr. Weselton, who was walking his dog. "Hellooooo Mr. Weaselton!" she called in her usual manner, smiling brightly._

"_It's Weselton!" the old mustached man grouched as he continued down the sidewalk._

"_Oh yeah! I forgot!" Anna called back with a small shrug. "See ya later Mr. Weselton! I'll come to help with your garden!"_

_Lara laughed at her daughter's eagerness to help, especially knowing that Anna did a lot more damage than help to anything. "I guess we're getting a visit from Mr. Weselton this afternoon," she said to her husband, leaning up to peck him on the lips._

"_You mean Wesealton dear," joked her husband with a wink, earning a gentle jab to his stomach from his wife._

"_Behave yourself Robert Christiansen. That's where your daughter gets it from," Lara chastised, though not unkindly. "I'll see you later," she said, stepping out and walking quickly to the car before her daughter yanked the handle off._

_Once they were both in the car and strapped in, Anna lowered her window and shouted to her father who was still standing in the doorway. "Love you papa!"_

"_Al the times," her father called back with a warm smile._

"_And in all the ways!" both mother and daughter called back, before disappearing down the street._

* * *

"Hey Anna! I found them!"

I hopped up from the box I'd been unpacking and walked towards the sound of Elsa's voice. "Where'd you find them?" I asked, finding my wife in the kitchen.

"They were in the box labeled 'Pots and Pans'," Elsa said with a small chuckle. "So I bet the box labeled 'Albums' has our pots in it." She shook her head and began to pull out the large photo albums, setting each one on the counter behind her after clearing a bit of space.

"These are all from when I was growing up," I explained softly, countless memories flooding my mind as I flipped through one of them. "Look Els! This was me on my first day of school!" I smiled fondly at the picture of a little me, taken as I was leaping out of the room, the entire background blurry, but the image of myself perfectly clear.

"Always on the move huh?" Elsa teased, hugging me from behind and resting her chin on my shoulder. "You were so cute."

"I was excited," I explained, not able to help the smile that continued to grow on my lips. "I'm surprised mom even got a picture. I was all over the place that day." We stood in silence for a moment before I said "It was one of the best days of my life."

"Oh yeah?" Elsa replied. "Why's that?"

I turned in her arms and wrapped my own around her neck. "Because it was the day I met you."

Elsa smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. "Who woulda thunk that I woulda married the feisty little redhead that crashed into me on the first day of third grade."

I smiled brightly. "So maybe it was the best day of _**your**_ life," I said teasingly.

Elsa looked at me for a moment and then leaned in, kissing me with all the tenderness in the world, making me swoon all over again. When we separated, my heart was beating incredibly fast, almost as if it was trying to break out of my chest. Elsa smiled down at me and whispered "Yes it was."

I grinned up at her and spun us around pressing her against the counter and lifting her onto it. She squeaked cutely, always surprised with my upper body strength despite my deceivingly slim frame. She then smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning in to kiss me.

"We should probably keep unpacking," she murmured between kisses.

"Probably," I replied, sucking on her bottom lip as my fingers teased the hem of her shirt.

"I love you Anna," she breathed as my hands began to wander, mapping out her smooth skin.

I smiled against her lips and whispered "Yeah, I know."

* * *

_"This is amazing!"_

"_Anna! Be careful! And stay close to Elsa!"_

"_Ok momma!" Anna called back, grabbing Elsa's hand as they ran towards the huge playground. It was so big and colorful and new and it was gonna be so much fun to go on the "Slide! Come on Elsa! Let's go on that huge slide! And then we can go on the monkey bars and then the swings!"_

_They played and Anna wanted to show Elsa a trick she had seen a big kid do at school._

"_Hey Elsa! Watch this!" she called as she swung higher and higher on the swing. "Anna wait!"_

"_Catch me!"_

_But Elsa wasn't fast enough to catch her. And now her head hurt. A lot._

"_Mrs. Christiansen, Mrs. Christiansen!"_

_Anna heard Elsa calling her momma. But she was really sleepy now._

"_It's ok Anna, I've got you."_

"_You got quite the bump there little lady."_

_Anna nodded. But that hurt her head. So she stopped. She didn't like the hospital. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see Elsa._

"_Momma? Where's Elsa?"_

"_She's waiting out in the hallway buttercup."_

_The nice doctor with black hair and blue eyes smiled at her and patted her arm. "I'll go get your friend. You take care of your head ok there Anna banana?"_

_Anna smiled. "My daddy calls me that," she said softly. "Are you a daddy?"_

_The nice doctor smiled. "I am. I have a daughter around your age. Her name is Melody. She bumps her head a lot too." Anna giggled when the nice doctor winked at her. He said something to her momma about rest and staying home from school for a few days and about getting dizzy and stuff before he left._

"_Hi Anna," Elsa said with a small wave. Anna smiled brightly at her friend. "I get to stay home from school Elsa!"_

_Elsa giggled and shook her head, walking over to the bed. "Does your head still hurt a lot?" she asked softly. Anna shook her head and then frowned. "Only when I shake it," she said._

"_Anna, what you did was very dangerous. It could have been a lot worse," her mother said, and Anna looked down at her socks. She knew that voice. "I'm sorry momma," she said softly. She heard her momma sigh and felt a kiss on her forehead. "I'm just happy you'll be ok."_

"_Yeah, me too Anna," said Elsa, hugging her. "I'm sorry I couldn't catch you…"_

_Anna saw that Elsa looked really sad and she hugged her back hard. Her special Anna hugs always made people feel better. Except for Mr. Weaselton. Nothing ever made him feel better._

"_Aw that's ok Elsa," Anna said. "It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't've done that trick. It's for big kids."_

"_Come on you two. Let's go get some ice cream."_

_Anna hopped off the bed and cheered. "Yay! Ice cream! Can I get triple chocolate chip?"_

_Elsa and her momma laughed and then her momma said "Of course buttercup."_

"_Good! 'Cos that's the best kind there is ya know."_

* * *

"Shit!" I growled as I drove slowly down the street. I had stayed late at the office that night up to my neck in paperwork and now that I'd finally freed myself from its evil clutches with hopes to actually make it to dinner on time for the first time in three weeks, the heavens decide to release a deluge of epic proportions.

Seriously. Does someone up there hate me?

I hated, hated, _hated _driving in the rain. Hated it. Nothing personal against rain or anything. I loved it when I was at home in my pajamas, warm and cuddled up under a comforter, preferably with my wife (who was probably worried sick right now) but I hated driving in it.

"God help me," I muttered under my breath as I turned my windshield wipers on to max and switched my high beams on. It was crazy how bad this weather was. A bright flash of lightening scared the hell out of me and I wasn't prepared for the thunder that followed. It sounded like the entire sky was going to fall right on top of me at any minute.

Ok, I hate thunderstorms. I hate them. I am scared of them. I do not like them to any degree of the imagination ok?

Another flash lit up the sky incredibly close to me and I tightened my hands around the steering wheel reflexively, waiting for the crack of thunder.

It never came.

The next thing I knew, I was looking up at an incredibly white ceiling. There was beeping and a weird smell that I only associated with one thing.

I was in the hospital.

I had a car accident.

My head was killing me.

"Anna!"

I winced and turned my head only to find Elsa standing in the doorway, dripping wet, with Belle, completely dry, by her side.

"Oh my God! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Elsa chanted as she rushed over to my side, pressing her lips to mine in a frantic kiss before I could say anything. I kissed back, noting for a moment that she was freezing and taste like fresh rain and… salt?

She was crying.

"Els, Elsa baby I'm ok," I said softly, lifting my hands to cup her face, with much difficulty I might add. My ribs were throbbing. Where the hell were the doctor's with those wondrous pain meds?

"Anna, Anna… oh Anna," Elsa gasped through sobs, her shaking hands coming to cup my face as well. "God if you ever scare me like that again I swear to all that is good in this world I'll kill you!" she growled passionately, the tears mixing with the rain water that was running down her face.

I chuckled and then winced. That hurt too! Where were those damn doctors?

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door and a young doctor with very familiar sparkling blue eyes and incredibly black hair that was pulled up in an austere bun. "Hello Mrs. Anderson. I'm Doctor Triton. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck," I answered with a small smile.

"More like a light post," Elsa sighed.

Dr. Triton smiled slightly and walked over, leaning over me to check the bandages wrapped around my forehead. "You took quite the hit Mrs. Anderson. How are your ribs?" she asked softly, looking down at the clipboard in her hands.

"They feel like I've been trampled by a heard of baby elephants," I replied with a wince as I tried to sit up a bit straighter. "So, what happened to me?"

"A light post was hit by a bolt of lightning causing it to crash onto your car. Follow the light please," Dr. Triton answered, clicking on a tiny flashlight. I followed the bright light for a while and then watched as the doctor scribbled something down. "When the paramedics found you, you were unconscious. They had to pry your car apart and pull you out. Breathe deeply for me." I did as I was told, the cold metal of the stethoscope pressing gently against my back.

"So what's the damage report?" I asked.

"You suffered a mild concussion, two fractured ribs and did have some minor internal bleeding along with a whole bunch of bumps and bruises," Dr. Triton answered, wrapping her stethoscope around her neck once more. "However, considering the gravity of the accident, it could've been much worse. We would like to keep you here overnight for observation and do a quick MRI tomorrow morning to make sure no there is no internal bleeding. But after, that you'll be cleared to go home."

"Thank you Doctor," Elsa replied with a small smile, taking my hand and squeezing it lightly.

"You're very welcome," answered the young doctor with a smile of her own. "The nurse will be in to administer some pain medication. That should take care of the pain in your ribs and your head. I'll also write up a prescription that you can fill and take daily or as needed depending on the pain level. If you experience any dizziness, nausea, vomiting or blurry vision you need to let us know immediately."

"Will do Doc," I answered with a small nod and a smile. "Hey can I ask you something? Have we met before? I mean… your eyes and your hair, I feel like I've seen you somewhere…"

The Doctor smiled. "Not me. My father. He's actually the one that sent me up here. He was the doctor that checked your head when you decided to test your ability to fly by jumping off of a swing set," she replied.

I chuckled. "Yeah. I remember him. Tell him 'hi' for me."

The young doctor nodded and promised to do so before excusing herself and leaving the room. I turned to Elsa who was staring at me as if she didn't believe that I was there. "Els, I'm here. I'm ok," I reassured her gently, bringing her hand up to my lips and kissing her knuckles. She was shivering. "You should go home and change."

"I'm not leaving you here so you can forget it," Elsa replied firmly, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed as if to affirm her position. I sighed and looked at Belle, pleading with my eyes for some help.

"I'll ask one of the nurses to bring Elsa a pair of scrubs," said the brunette with a small smile. "And I'll bring you both a fresh set of clothes in the morning."

"You're the best Belle. Say 'hi' to the Beast for me," I said, smiling warmly at our longtime friend. The brunette nodded and walked over to give me a gentle hug before turning to Elsa and ordering her to call her if she needed anything, after which she gave her a hug and left.

A few moments later, a nurse walked in with a set of blue scrubs and a pair of those cool hospital socks and a pair of crocs, telling Elsa that she was sure she didn't want to be walking around without shoes on. Elsa thanked her softly and slipped into the bathroom to change.

The same nurse came back a few moments later rolling a chair with pillows and blankets on it. "I can't secure a cot for your friend right now, but this is the next best thing."

"Thank you," I replied with a warm smile. "I really appreciate it. And I know my wife will too."

The nurse seemed surprised that I referred to Elsa as my spouse but the shock turned into a pleased smile rather quickly. "You two make an adorable couple. How long have you been married?"

"Six months," I replied with a smile.

The nurse shot me a knowing smile and a wink and then said "Well if you and your lovely wife need anything else, my name is Cindy. I'm the head nurse on this floor and your nurse for the night. Just give me a ring alright honey?"

"I will. Thanks Cindy," I said as Elsa came out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a small towel.

"They brought you a bed love," I said softly, pointing to the recliner with my thumb.

"I'd much rather cuddle up with you," Elsa replied with a small smile, though I could still see the worry in her eyes, the tiny furrow of her brow giving away her state of mind. I lifted up the sheet, forcing myself to keep my face neutral though lifting my arm hurt like crazy. Elsa seemed hesitant, but when I shook the sheet insistently she caved, slipping into the bed with me and curling up against my side.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked softly, looking up at me with those clear blue eyes.

I shook my head and lowered my arm to wrap it around her shoulders. "Not at all." I pressed a kiss to her forehead and rested my chin in her damp hair, inhaling the smell of fresh rain and her conditioner.

"You scared the hell out of me Anna."

I sighed and pressed my lips to her hair. "I know baby, I know."

"I need you. You can't leave me."

I squeezed her arm gently. "I won't. Ever."

"Promise?"

"Promise," I whispered. I pulled back slightly to look down into her watery gaze. "I love you Elsa."

Her dark red lips finally curled up into that smirk I loved so much as she replied "I know."

* * *

**And there it is ladies and gents! Hope you like it! I'm going to try to update this weekly and if you want you can go check out my other story (Anna, Do You Wanna Know A Secret?) and tell me what you think of the latest chapter!**

**Huggles ^^**

**E.N.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting Elsa **

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! Can I just say that the reaction to this story has been SEN-SATIONAL and that you guys are the BEST readers EVER! Thank you so, so much for all the favorites, follows and awesome reviews! I honestly couldn't wait to upload this chapter for you all! That's what your reviews do!**

**So here it is! Chapter 2 of "Meeting Elsa"! **

**Fair warning though loves, this one's a little angsty. More so than what you're used to seeing from me. But fear not, the fluff (and maybe even something a little steamier) will be back! This one also has a bit of language in it... just covering all the bases here.**

**Disclaimer: Anna's hair is red; Elsa's eyes are blue… I don't own Frozen and neither do you!**

* * *

_Anna rushed across the school grounds, fighting the tears that wanted to pour out of her eyes. _

_She wouldn't cry at school. She was a junior in high school damn it. And just because she'd seen Elsa and… She shook her head. She wouldn't go there. _

_She finally reached the parking lot and began to dig in her purse for her keys. "Where are those fu-?"_

_A soft jingle by her side made her lift her head._

_Elsa. Standing there in all her wide, blue eyed glory, holding up Anna's car keys…_

_Someone really hated her today._

"_You dropped them on the floor…" _

_Anna simply took the keys out of the blonde's hand and walked over to the driver's side, trying to pull out of Elsa's grasp when she felt cool fingers wrap gently around her wrist. "Let go of me Elsa…" she ordered through clenched teeth, losing the battle with her tears._

"_No Anna. We're going to talk about this."_

"_Ok," Anna said as she swung around furiously. "You want to explain to me why I found you kissing that fucking bitch when you were supposed to have met me twenty minutes ago by the auditorium?"_

"_Anna, I know what that looked like… and you have every right to be mad. But I need you to let me explain," Elsa said calmly, putting her hands on Anna's shoulders. Anna shrugged them off._

"_Explain what!? There's nothing to explain Elsa!" she yelled, the tears falling freely now. "How many ways could there be to explain something like that!?"_

"_Damn it Anna! She kissed me!" Elsa yelled back, throwing her arms in the air._

"_Oh that's a bullshit story Elsa and you know it!" Anna spat._

"_It's the truth! Why don't you believe me?" Elsa retorted angrily. She turned away from Anna for a moment, hands on her hips and her back tensed. "You know what Anna. Fine." When she turned around to face her again, Elsa's eyes were swirling with many things, anger among them, yes. But there was also pain. A lot of pain. And that alone was enough to tell Anna that she'd really screwed up this time._

"_When you want to have a rational discussion about what you think you saw, you call me," Elsa said softly. "Until then, I think some time apart will do us good."_

'_No Elsa. I'm sorry.' "Fine," Anna said, ignoring her inner voice pleading with her to reconsider._

"_Fine." Elsa turned again, walking back towards the school._

_Anna prayed that she would turn back. _

_She didn't._

* * *

"Why were you even talking to her in the first place?! What drove you to agree to meet her Elsa?! Are you insane?!"

"Anna it's been seven years since…"

"Since she shoved her tongue down your throat outside Mrs. Hanson's biology lab! Yeah I know! I was there, remember?!"

"And just like you did then, you're jumping to conclusions now! Didn't you learn anything from the last time?"

"Didn't _**I **_learn?! Are you fucking joking right now?!" I screamed, my rage blinding me to the similarity of this fight and how it was going to end exactly how the last one did. "She has the reputation of a _**streetwalker**_ and you agree to meet her knowing _**full well **_what she tried to do before and what she's trying to do now!"

"Anna it doesn't matter! She doesn't matter! The issue here is that you don't trust me! You see me even _**walking**_ in the same direction as another woman and you freak out!"

I didn't have an answer for that.

"What the hell has made you distrust me so much?" The soft tone of Elsa's voice was breaking my heart. "What did I do? I still don't get it…"

I watched as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed her keys, her purse and her jacket.

"Where are you going?" I asked, the fight slowly seeping out of me as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Out," she replied coolly.

"When will you be back?"

"Later," she replied. "Don't wait up."

"Elsa-"

_Slam. _

I sighed and dropped onto the couch, hiding my face in my hands. "Shit."

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Anna walked into her house, tossing her keys on the table in the foyer. Thankfully, it seemed as if her parents had gone like they usually did on Fridays. That was good. They needed time together and she didn't want to talk about what happened._

_Dragging herself up the stairs and into her room, she threw herself onto the bed, the tears starting as soon as she saw the picture of her and Elsa on her mirror. The entire room was filled with pictures of her and Elsa, from pictures of their childhood to their first few dates to silly little ones that she'd taken of Elsa and with her randomly._

_So many memories._

_Too many memories. _

_She sighed and stood from the bed, deciding to go take a shower when thunder rolled in the distance._

_Oh perfect. A thunderstorm._

_Could the day get any worse?_

* * *

I paced the living room floor in my robe, my phone in my hand.

It was one in the morning and Elsa wasn't back yet.

I stared at the screen, reading the text I'd just sent over and over again.

'_**Elsa – please just let me know that you're ok.'**_

And then her reply.

'_**I'm ok.'**_

That's it.

That's all she sent me.

And that was _two_ hours ago.

Thunder cracked as the heavens opened wide to deliver a deluge.

I sighed, locking my phone and sitting on the couch, pulling the throw that rested there around my shoulders as the rain pounded against the window panes.

"What have I done?"

I flinched when a thunder clap shook the house and burrowed deeper under the throw.

"I am an idiot."

* * *

_Anna's fists clenched in her sheets involuntarily as a particularly loud clap of thunder shook the house on its foundation. Her mom had sent her a text about two hours ago that the weather was really bad and the traffic was worse so they had decided to stay at a hotel for the night._

_And that was cool._

_Except that it was thundering outside._

_And Anna hated thunderstorms._

_Another clap of thunder made her jump and she was pretty sure that if she bit her bottom lip any harder she'd break the skin._

_She wished Elsa was there._

"_God, what am I doing?" Anna mumbled to herself reaching for her phone and quickly unlocking it. Swallowing the pride and pain and remembering the pain she'd seen in Elsa's eyes, she typed out at text._

'_**I'm sorry. I was a bitch.'**_

_The response didn't take too long._

'_**Yeah. You were.'**_

_Ok. She deserved that she guessed. No one ever said making up was easy. That's why there were so many damn songs about it._

'_**I know. But… I think we should talk.'**_

'_**Because you want to listen? Or because you're scared shitless right now and you want company?'**_

_The response made Anna frown. Was she really that predictable?_

'_**Both.'**_

_The next text made her smile._

'_**Come open the door you brat.'**_

* * *

I shakily lit another candle, my headphones blasting in my ears as I tried to drown out the sound of the thunder.

It also drowned out the sound of the front door opening.

I jumped when I felt a cool hand slip over mine, steadying it and allowing me to light the candles I'd set on the coffee table. We went one by one, lighting all the candles scattered around the room, and when we were finished I removed my earphones and turned around meeting those soulful blue eyes, as stormy as the night outside.

"You're back."

Elsa nodded. "It's thundering outside," she said simply.

I started crying and shook my head.

I didn't deserve this girl.

"We need to talk," she sighed.

I nodded. "Yeah. We do."

But I wanted to do something first. Pushing up on my tiptoes, I pressed my lips to hers, relief washing over me when she didn't pull away but instead responded to the kiss tenderly. Her lips tasted of fresh rain and tears.

I pulled away after a few moments, and she rested her forehead against mine. "I'm going to make hot chocolate," she whispered after a few minutes. "Then we'll talk, okay?

I nodded and released a long sigh.

"Okay."

* * *

_Anna gratefully accepted the hot chocolate Elsa handed her, snuggling deeper under the blanket around her shoulders. They sat in silence for a few long moments, simply sipping their drinks in the dim candlelit room._

_Anna was the first to speak._

"_I'm sorry Elsa…"_

"_I know," Elsa replied softly._

_Anna took a breath. "What happened?" The question was barely a whisper and she wasn't even sure she wanted to know the answer. But she needed to talk about this._

_Both of them needed it._

"_I was coming to meet you," Elsa started, her eyes locked with the coffee table. "I was already running late and was in the middle of sending you a text when I ran into her."_

_Anna mentally thanked Elsa for not mentioning her name. She didn't think she could handle hearing it right now without speeding to her house and strangling her with her own stupid white hair._

"_She started talking shit… saying she'd seen you with Hans and things like that…"_

"_She's lying," Anna said softly._

_Elsa turned then and looked Anna straight in the eye. "I know. I trust you."_

_Ouch. The statement stung a bit, but not as much as the unspoken underlying question did._

'_I trust you. Why don't you trust me?'_

"_Then she started saying that she'd be better for me, and when I turned to walk away she pushed me back and kissed me… and that's when…"_

"_When I walked in," Anna sighed, taking a long drink of her hot chocolate._

"_Yeah," Elsa said softly. She turned to face Anna again. "So, now you know. But the question still remains…"_

_Anna sighed, feeling the tears build up. She couldn't tell Elsa why, not without revealing a lot more than she was ready to reveal at that moment._

_But Elsa deserved an answer._

"_I've seen how situations like this can destroy a relationship…" Anna started, trying to keep her emotions in check. "I just… I know what betrayal feels like Elsa… and I have developed some major trust issues because of it." She wiped a tear that had escaped and said "I know that's not a good excuse… but I can't… it's just something I'm not ready to face yet."_

_Elsa sighed. "Anna if you want this to work, trust is vital."_

"_I do trust you," Anna insisted, her voice breaking. _

_Elsa smiled sadly and shook her head. "No, you don't. You want to, you want to trust me. But you don't."_

_Anna bowed her head, staring into her cup as the tears fell freely. "I'm sorry."_

_She felt the couch shift and her cup disappeared, replaced by Elsa's hand as the other came to cup her chin, forcing her to look up into impossibly blue eyes._

"_I love you Anna," Elsa whispered. "And love is patient. Someday, you're going to want to talk about what's really bothering you… and when that time comes, I'll be here."_

_Anna sniffled and shook her head. "I don't deserve you."_

"_You deserve the world…" Elsa whispered, leaning forward to press their lips together, telling Anna with that one tender action that all was forgiven. That everything would be fine. That they were ok._

_And that was important for Anna because she need that._

_She needed them to be ok._

_Anna sighed when Elsa pulled away, her breath hitching when she felt the kisses trailing down her neck, soft but possessive all at the same time. _

"_I love you Elsa," she gasped, her fingers sinking into silky platinum blonde tresses as cool fingers began to map out her skin. She felt soft lips curve against the skin of her neck._

"_Yeah, I know."_

* * *

I took the hot chocolate Elsa handed to me, smiling wryly at the thick feeling of déjà vu that the simple drink induced.

How the time had passed.

"My father cheated on my mother," I said simply, deciding that it would be easier to simply come out with it.

Elsa turned toward me, a frown marring her features though she waited patiently for me to collect my thoughts and continue.

"That day I had seen you with… her, it had already been a month since I heard my father telling another woman that he loved her over the phone… a week since he had lied to me and made me believe that I was crazy… that I hadn't heard that…"

I let the tears fall, the pain of my father lying to me and betraying my mother and our trust resurfacing, almost like ripping open an old wound.

"The night before, he had come clean to both me and my mother… had said that he'd ended it with the other woman and that he wanted to make things right…" I turned to face my wife, the sympathy in her eyes enough to release the floodgates on my tears, tears that I had held back for so long.

"So you see when I saw you that day… and today… that's what comes to my mind. The pain my mother went through, how much it hurt to be lied to and betrayed by the one person you believed most in the entire world. The one person who you thought would never hurt you."

I felt the couch shift and strong arms wrap around me as I cried, finally letting go of all those pent up feelings, of all the anger and the pain that I had kept hidden for so long. And through it all, Elsa just held me, rocked me, pressing kisses to my hair and forehead until I finally calmed.

Elsa silently took the hot chocolate from my hands and set it on the coffee table, taking both of my hands in hers and looking me straight in the eyes as she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Anna. I'm sorry you had to go through that alone… and I'm sorry that I can't take the pain away." She paused to cup my cheek and I leaned into the touch, sniffling as her thumb wiped away the stray tears. "I can't promise that I'll never hurt you, because there are going to be days where we say things that we don't mean, act in ways that hurt one another. But I can promise you this…"

She pulled my hands to her lips and kissed my knuckles, pressing a lingering kiss to my wedding ring and then to my wrist where I wore the bracelet I had made all those years ago.

"I can promise you that no matter what happens… no matter what we say or what we do or how many times we fight or even if I walk out of that door… just like tonight, I will _always _come back to you. Because to me, there's no one else Anna. You're my always and I will always love you, and _only _you."

I smiled, tears still forming in my eyes as I leaned forward and pressed our foreheads together. "Forever?"

"Even longer," she whispered as she kissed me. And it's amazing, because you never believe that someone could communicate so much through such a simple action, through a single kiss. But in that moment, with that one kiss, I knew that we'd be ok. And I realized, just like the first time all those years ago, I needed that.

I would always need us to be ok.

Elsa's hands grew bold, slipping my robe off of my shoulders, mapping out the plains and valleys of my body as if it was the first time, her lips trekking down my neck, finding and tending to every pleasure point with such a tender passion that a single tear slipped down my cheek as I tangled my fingers in her hair.

"I- I love you Elsa," I said as my breath hitched and the heat between us began to build.

And I felt those red lips curve against my skin just like before.

"Yeah, I know."

And that night I realized that maybe, just maybe, thunderstorms weren't all that bad.

* * *

**Well? Whaddya think? Wait! Hold that thought… see that little box down there? Click it and type away! :D**

**Hope you liked this chapter! I know that the last perhaps wasn't as descriptive as you'd all expected but I promise that it will come.**

**And that little play on words there? Totally unintentional… **

**But it's good isn't it? ;D**

**Hugs n kisses**

**E.N.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting Elsa**

**Chapter 3**

**Well hi! :D I just want to take a minute to thank everyone for the favs, follows and reviews! You guys are amazing. For realz ;D**

**And just a note here: if anyone has any ideas for a chapter or something you'd like to see, let me know! I'm not saying I'll use them all, but I might surprise you and use yours :D**

**And the fluff is back! I know how much everyone loves the fluffiness! Fluff, fluff, fluff ^^**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

_It was spring vacation in Arendelle and that meant one huge party at the North Lake. Everyone was invited and no one ever said no. Good food, great music and tons of watersports. It really was the event of the season and a great way to kick off the school holidays._

"_Anna! Let's go!"_

_Anna tossed her camera in her beach bag, knowing that the lake party would afford her a great opportunity to take pictures for her photography class. It was her first official party as a freshman and she was excited. Freshman year had been uneventful so far, but free of braces, glasses and that little extra baby fat, Anna was finally feeling confident in her own skin and loving every freckle. _

_Checking her pigtails in the mirror one last time and adjusting the straps of her little sundress, she grabbed her sunglasses and cellphone and skipped downstairs._

"_Finally!" _

"_Oh stop complaining," Anna replied, sticking her tongue out at Elsa playfully. "It's not like we're late."_

"_Not yet, but I have a feeling that you're going to break the record for taking the longest time ever to get ready for a lake party," Elsa replied sassily, tugging on one of Anna's braids gently. "You look cute Freckles."_

_Anna rolled her eyes at the nickname but blushed at the compliment. "Yeah, whatever. And stop calling me that," she ordered, calling out to her mother that they were leaving and walking out the front door with Elsa._

"_I can call you whatever I want Squirt," Elsa teased, poking Anna's side. "Best friend privileges."_

_Anna couldn't help but smile at Elsa's grin as they slipped into the blonde's jeep and sped off to the lake._

_The party was well under way by the time they arrived, the music loud but not loud enough to drown out the cheers and laughter of the youth of Arendelle. Anna felt her stomach begin to flutter as she and Elsa walked towards the lake, her bottom lip immediately slipping between her teeth. _

_She felt cool fingers slip between hers and a gentle squeeze of her hand. Anna turned and saw Elsa smiling at her. "Relax Anna. It's a party. You're here to have fun."_

_Anna nodded and took a deep breath, smiling brightly when she caught sight of Rapunzel, Flynn, Merida and Tiana. Elsa was right. She was here to have fun._

_But that fun didn't last as long as she had hoped. _

"_Anna you're gonna break your neck!"_

"_Nah, watch this Elsa!" _

"_Oh my god! I can't watch!"_

"_That girl is crazy, she's gonna fall…"_

"_Ah! Ow, ow, ow…"_

"_Shit! Somebody call the ambulance!"_

_Anna wouldn't cry. Nope. She wasn't gonna cry. But her leg hurt. Her leg hurt a lot. "Elsa, my leg hurts like a bitch!" she cried through gritted teeth. _

_The blonde looked genuinely worried as she checked Anna's body for any other external injuries before studying Anna's head, being very careful not to move her. "Did you hit your head? Does your neck hurt?" _

_Anna shook her head, a tear slipping out of her eye despite her best efforts. "No, it's just my leg. Do you think I broke it?"_

_Elsa sighed and gave Anna a small smile. "Seeing that it looks like one of those crazy angles in geometry, I'm gonna say that there's a good chance Freckles."_

_Anna groaned. "Stop… calling me that!" _

_Sirens blared in background as Anna looked up into Elsa's eyes. "I'm such an idiot."_

_Elsa chuckled. "Nah, you're just Anna."_

* * *

"Doctor Anderson?"

Anna looked up from her laptop and smiled at the nurse. "Hey Rosie, what's up?"

"You've got an emergency patient in room 301. Broken arm by the looks of it."

Anna sighed and nodded, standing from her chair to pull on her jacket and wrap her stethoscope around her neck. She'd just finished reviewing her last patients' chart and was just about ready to leave for the day. She'd promised Elsa to be home on time for dinner. Grabbing her phone, she shot her wife a quick text.

'_**Hey baby. Last minute emergency. I'll text you when I wrap it up. Dinner's on me tonight.'**_

She slid her phone in her coat pocket and thanked Rosie as she took the chart from the nurses' hand and made her way down the quiet hall to room 301. She rapped gently on the door, opening it slowly and slipping into the room. "Hello, I'm Doctor Anderson," she said cheerfully, smiling at the woman who was obviously the mom. "Are you mom?"

"Yes Doctor. Thank you for seeing us like this," the older woman answered with a smile.

"Of course, no problem," Anna replied, shaking her hand. She turned and froze in place for a moment when she met a very familiar pair of aquamarine colored eyes gazing up at her. _'Holy crap. I have a mini me!' _"And you must be Aimee," she said as sweetly as she could, smiling when the tiny redhead grinned up at her.

"Hi Doctor Anderson, yeah I'm Aimee and this is my best friend in the whole world Ellie."

Anna turned to the slightly older girl and did a double take. _'And so does Elsa! Wow. I've got to get a picture of these two before they leave.'_ "It's very nice to meet you Ellie."

The older girl smiled and nodded before asking "Is Aimee going to be ok?"

Anna smiled at the sincere worry in the girls voice and nodded. "She's going to be just fine. Let's see that arm ok?" Anna set the chart down and washed her hands before turning back to the little girl on the examination table. "So Aimee, you want to tell me what happened?" she asked as she dried her hands.

"I was swinging on the swing and I wanted to jump off like the big kids do at school…"

* * *

"_And then I jumped off and landed wrong," Anna said, wincing when the doctor touched her leg gently._

"_You're catlike reflexes didn't kick in huh Anna Banana?" teased the ebony haired doctor with a small smirk._

_Anna rolled her eyes. "Very funny Doc." She'd known Dr. Eric (that's what she called him) since she had bumped her head jumping of the swings at the park._

_Elsa chuckled and Anna looked up and glared playfully, wincing again when the doctor moved her leg slightly. "So what's the damage report?" she asked._

"_Well, we're going to have to take an x-ray but I'm almost positive it's broken Anna," replied the doctor with an apologetic smile. "Which means a cast and crutches."_

_Anna groaned and Elsa sighed and shook her head. "I told you not to jump off."_

* * *

"Is that my bone?"

Anna smiled down at the cute little redhead and nodded. "It sure is," she answered, placing the black sheet in the illuminated view box. "See this bone here?" she said pointing to the area where the bone was clearly broken. "It's called the radius bone. You have what we call a greenstick fracture…"

"Because it's not broken all the way," Ellie deduced.

Anna smiled and nodded. "Exactly!" Turning to Aimee's mother, Anna continued "It's minor but we're still going to need to put a cast on it, just to make sure the bone heals correctly, and to protect it while it heals."

Aimee's mom nodded. "I understand. Thank you Dr. Anderson."

Anna smiled and patted the woman's shoulder gently before turning back to Aimee. "Aimee, do you know what a cast is?"

The little redhead nodded. "It's like a shield! Mandy Lincoln had one is school and everyone signed it!"

Anna chuckled. "Very good. Now, what color would you like your shield to be?"

"Green! That's my favorite color!" Aimee exclaimed happily and with such excitement that Anna couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. "Green it is! I'll be right back."

* * *

"_Ok Anna, now remember. Don't put all your weight on the crutches…" _

_Anna nodded and hopped around the room, getting used to walking around on one leg, smiling down at her new green cast. At least it was a cool color. "How long do I have to wear this thing Doc?" she asked, stopping by Elsa's side._

"_Well, after four weeks you should get it checked out. Make sure the bone is setting correctly and healing well. After that, your doctor will give you a better time frame as to when you can get it removed." The doctor scribbled something on a prescription pad and handed it to Anna's mom, who had arrived at the hospital after a call from Elsa and a lot of protesting from Anna. _

"_That is for some pain medication," he explained. "If it gets unbearable, you need to come back to the hospital so that we can see what's going on. Here are some instructions about caring for it and the nurse is going to give you a water guard so that you can shower with it on." _

"_Thank you doctor," said Mrs. Christiansen, tucking the paperwork in her purse._

"_Of course," Dr. E said with his signature warm smile as he turned to Anna. "Don't try jumping off any tall buildings, alright Catwoman?" _

_Anna rolled her eyes but laughed at the playful comment. "No problem Doc."_

"_I'll make sure that she behaves doctor," Elsa said, wrapping an arm around Elsa's shoulders. _

_The doctor smiled knowingly and nodded. "I know you will." He then wished them a good afternoon and excused himself. _

"_I'm going to bring the car around," Mrs. Christiansen said, sighing as she cupped her daughter's cheek gently. _

"_I'm ok mom," Anna reassured her with a small smile, one her mother returned before pressing a kiss to Anna's forehead and leaving the room. _

_Anna sighed and turned to Elsa. "I'm sorry I ruined the party."_

_Elsa chuckled and ruffled Anna's bangs gently before combing them back into place with her fingertips. "You didn't ruin the party Firefly. You gave people a story to tell! They're going to be talking about that flip for a long time." _

_Anna giggled and sighed when Elsa wrapped and arm around her waist and hugged her. "Thanks for being here."_

"_Always," Elsa replied softly._

"_You're my best friend Els,"_

_Elsa chuckled and squeezed Anna a little closer. "Yeah, I know."_

* * *

"And you're all set," Anna said as she finished scribbling a few things in Aimee's chart. Turning to her mother she said "If she start to feel any pain, ibuprofen or acetaminophen will do the trick. Here are the instructions for cast care and the nurse will bring in a cast guard for you so that she can shower with it."

"Thank you doctor, for everything," the grateful mother replied, shaking Anna's hand firmly. Anna smiled and nodded turning back to Aimee and Ellie.

"How does it feel munchkin?" she asked.

"Its so cool!" Aimee squealed. Then turning slightly bashful she asked "Would you sign it for me Dr. Anderson?"

Anna smiled and pulled a dark green marker out of her pocket. "Absolutely!" Leaning over Aimee slightly and putting as little pressure on her arm as possible she wrote: _**'To my tiny twin, I hope you feel better soon! Your friend, Dr. Anna Anderson.'**_

Anna smiled when Aimee read the note and giggled. "Mommy! Dr. Anderson called me her tiny twin!" she announced with a wide smile that made Anna want to pull her into a hug and squeeze.

Aimee's mom chuckled. "You do look an awful lot like her honey."

"I agree," Anna said with a smile, pulling out her cellphone and finding a picture of Elsa. "And Ellie looks a lot like my wife, Elsa." She showed the girls a picture of the blonde beauty and then showed it to Aimee's mom.

"Goodness, I guess it's true what they say about everyone having a twin somewhere," replied Aimee's mom.

"Would you mind if I took a picture with them?" Anna asked the older woman.

"Not at all doctor."

Anna thanked her and took four pictures: one of Aimee and Ellie together, one of the three of them and the one with each of the girls. "Elsa is going to go crazy jealous when she sees this one," Anna teased, winking at the platinum blonde girl, hiding a grin when Ellie's ears and cheeks tinged red.

"Hey! Maybe me and Ellie will get married too!" Aimee squealed making the adults laugh and Ellie go redder than before. "Because I love Ellie!"

Ellie finally smiled and replied "I love you too Aimee."

"And we're gonna be friends forever right?" asked the little girl with a smile as the blonde wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Even longer," Ellie replied, making Anna's heart jump at the familiar exchange. It was like a memory replaying right in front of her.

"You're my best friend Ellie," Aimee said softly, resting her head on Ellie's shoulder.

Ellie grinned and replied "Yeah, I know."

Anna couldn't fight the smile that spread across her lips. These girls were entirely too cute.

After saying their goodbyes Anna made her way back to her office, bringing her cellphone out of her pocket and calling Elsa.

"_Hey babe. You heading out?" _

"Yeah I am," Anna replied, slipping out of her jacket and collecting her things from her office before shutting off her lights. "Did you get the picture I sent you?"

"_Hold on, I think it just came in."_

There was a pause and the sound of Elsa tapping her phone. Anna waved at some of the nurses as she walked out of the hospital and to her car.

"_Holy crap Anna! It's like looking at a picture of us!" _

"Isn't that crazy?" Anna said with a laugh. "And they are the cutest things! Oh my gosh Elsa, I had to restrain myself from kidnapping them."

Elsa chuckled. _"They are really cute. Especially the redhead."_

"I'm partial to the blonde myself," Anna said with a grin as she pulled out of the parking lot and switched the phone to the Bluetooth speaker inside her car. "And you know they do the "I know" thing."

"_What 'I know' thing?"_

"Our thing! The thing when I say that I love you or that you're my best friend and you say 'I know'. They do that!" Anna replied giddily. "It is so freakin' cute!"

"_I bet it was. But not as cute as when we do it."_

"No, never," Anna replied with smirk. There was a comfortable silence between them for a moment before Elsa spoke again.

"_Hey Anna?" _

"Yeah baby?" Anna said softly, coming to a stop at a red light.

"_I really love you."_

Anna smiled and stepped on the gas as the light turned green. "Yeah… I know."

* * *

**And there it is ladies and gents! Told you the fluff would be back! Now if you haven't notice this is a double update so go ahead and read the next chapter… it'd go best with a glass of ice water ;)**

**E.N.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting Elsa**

**Chapter 4**

**What? Two chapters at once? **

**Yes! So if you haven't read Chapter 3 go back and read it. Or read this one and then go read Chapter 3. Whatevs. **

**This one gets a little… steamy. ;) I'm still not totally comfortable writing this so please be gentle and well… enjoy! Just a little fun fact here: I was listening to "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding on reply while writing this chapter, so if you want to check it out it's an awesome song.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Frozen, it probably would've gone a little differently…**

* * *

_Anna woke up to the sound of a light tapping at her window. Her eyes fluttered open and she waited for a moment until the adjusted to the dark room._

'_What the hell?'_

_The tapping continued and Anna sighed, slipping out from under the covers and crossing the room. The light of the full moon spilled into the otherwise dark room when she pulled back the curtains and she smiled slightly as she unlocked the window and slid it open. "I have a door you know… a door that you happen to have a key for."_

_Elsa grinned at her and slipped through the window with practiced ease, pressing a kiss to Anna's lips when she was in. "I know, but this is more fun," she answered softly. _

_Anna rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head as she made her way back to her bed. "When did you get back?" she asked, slipping under the covers once more. _

"_About an hour ago," Elsa replied as she stripped down to her white tank top and cotton ice blue boy shorts. Anna watched with rapt attention as the blonde reached under her shirt to unfasten her bra and take it off. Elsa's lips curled into a sexy little smirk as she twirled the bra on her finger playfully before tossing it on the pile of her discarded clothes._

_Anna grinned as her girlfriend slipped into bed next to her, immediately feeling drawn in by her scent and warmth. Pressing into Elsa's body she looked up into deep blue eyes and smirked. "I don't know what you think you're doing here. The guest room is down the hall." _

_Elsa chuckled and leaned her head down a bit to capture Anna's lips in a tender yet heated kiss. Anna's heartbeat immediately picked up, reeling in the various tastes and textures of Elsa's mouth. Their tongues danced gently, both of them drowning slowly in their desire, their love. _

_Anna rolled, pinning Elsa on her back and straddling her hips swiftly. She shivered when she felt Elsa lightly run her nails up from her knee to her upper thighs._

"_Anna…" the blonde breathed, breaking their kiss for a moment._

_Anna looked down into swirling pools of sapphire, feeling the heat of Elsa's gaze and letting it engulf her. She knew why Elsa had said her name. It was a question, asking Anna for the permission to go farther this time._

"_I don't think I'll be able to stop myself tonight…" Elsa whispered, lifting her hand to cup Anna's face before running her fingers through her tousled copper locks. _

"_Good…" Anna whispered leaning back down to rub the tips of their noses together gently. "Because I don't want you to."_

* * *

I was gently pulled from my sleep when strong arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled back into a firm, warm body. I hummed in contentment and snuggled into Elsa's embrace. "You're really late…" I murmured, sighing happily when I felt warm lips press to the crook of my neck.

"I know," Elsa murmured into my ear. "I'm sorry."

She trailed soft kisses from my ear down my neck and onto my shoulder and I was floating on air, gasping slightly when Elsa's teeth and tongue came in to play. I luxuriated in the gentle attention, smiling slightly when I felt Elsa's hand slip under my sleepshirt.

"Let me make it up to you."

The suggestion in her tone made me shiver slightly and I could feel her lips curl into a smirk as her hand slid up my side and stopped right under my breast.

"And how are you planning to do that Mrs. Anderson?" I asked softly as I rolled in her embrace, pressing our fronts together as our foreheads touched. Elsa chuckled and dipped her head down to kiss me, her desire palpable with every swipe of her tongue against mine. I was breathless when she pulled away.

"I'm sure I can think of something."

* * *

_Anna sighed as Elsa slipped her shirt over her head and gazed down at her through lidded eyes. She reached up to tug at Elsa's tank top and got her wish when the blonde pulled it up and over her head, tossing it in the general direction of the window. She lay down once more, pressing their torso's together as they kissed again. _

_Anna ran her hands over the smooth planes of Elsa's back, feeling all the dips, curves and firm muscle under the baby soft alabaster skin until she reached Elsa's hair. She tangled her fingers in the stardust colored tresses, massaging Elsa's scalp as their kiss grew heated; her hips bucking slightly when Elsa began rubbing tiny circles on her hipbone with her thumb. _

"_Tell me if there's anything you don't like ok?"_

_Anna nodded and kissed Elsa once more before whispered. "I trust you."_

_Elsa smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before trailing her lips over Anna's chin and down her neck to her collarbone, flicking her tongue in the hollow of Anna's throat before nipping along her pronounced collarbones. Anna gasped and writhed when she felt Elsa's hands slide up her sides and her thumbs tease the soft underside of her breasts._

"_So responsive," Elsa murmured lovingly, and Anna gasped again when the blonde shifted and sucked gently at the valley between her breasts. Anna was already trembling by the time Elsa pressed a kiss to one of her nipples and took it into her incredibly hot mouth, sucking gently at the firm nub and laving it with her tongue. Anna's hand tightened reflexively in Elsa's hair and she let out a small moan when Elsa's other hand started to tease her neglected breast, twirling and squeezing and rolling the nipple with her nimble fingers._

_Elsa detached from Anna's breast with one last long suck that made Anna arch slightly, trying to push more of herself into Elsa's mouth. She whimpered when she felt Elsa blow on the glistening peak before switching over to its twin and paying it the same attention, nipping it gently with her teeth and making Anna begin to squirm in earnest, the heat between her legs building at a steady pace._

_Anna opened her eyes slowly when she felt Elsa slide up her body again and, releasing her bottom lip from her teeth, she tilted her head up, asking for a kiss. Elsa obliged willingly and kissed her deeply, their bodies rolling together in a sensual dance, their skin beginning to glisten in the soft moonlight._

* * *

I rolled into Elsa body as she showered by breasts with attention, my body begging for friction. I felt more than heard Elsa chuckle and smiled slightly. "Wha-t?" I asked, my breath hitching when my wife sucked at the tender underside of my breasts, leaving what I'm sure would be a monster of a hickey in the morning.

"You're so impatient," Elsa teased, flicking my nipple once with her tongue. "Good to see some things never change."

"It's your f-fault," I stuttered on a breath, my hands moving to tangle in Elsa's hair while she paid homage to the sweet spot on my neck. "_Jesus Christ…"_

"Elsa Anderson, nice to meet you," the blonde teased, nipping at my earlobe while her hands tugged at my underwear. I eagerly lifted my hips, aiding her in removing the slip of fabric, finally leaving me bare.

I whimpered when she pressed her leg to my center, immediately bucking my hips against her smooth skin in search of the friction I desperately needed. Elsa wanted to go slow tonight and had teased me so relentlessly that I was already wound up tight. _'Just one more…'_

I groaned when Elsa pulled her leg away, glaring up at her smirking face. "Take it easy there Feisty," she said, using her body weight to pin my hips down and lifting up slightly when I tried to roll against her.

"Ungh _Elsa!_" I whined, desperately needing her to touch me.

Elsa pressed her lips to mine again, kissing me tenderly almost as if she was trying to soothe me. And it worked. I felt my body winding down but not cooling off, the intense heat only lowering down to a small smolder.

"Let me take care of you," Elsa whispered.

I took a deep breath, releasing it when I looked up into those sparkling blue eyes that swirled with lust but also with adoration and love. "Ok."

* * *

_Elsa pulled away slowly with a series of smaller kisses before looking into Anna's eyes again. "Ready?"_

_Anna nodded and sighed happily when Elsa ran her hands down her sides slowly, rolling her body with the motion and lifting her hips when Elsa gently pulled her underwear down her body. Once she had tossed the garment to the floor Elsa slid up Anna's body again and Anna mewled when she felt Elsa's knee press into her overheated center. She swiveled her hips slowly, groaning at the delicious friction the action created, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth again. _

"_God Anna…" Elsa whispered, latching onto Anna's neck before murmuring "You're so sexy…"_

_Anna shivered at the huskiness of Elsa's voice, her toes curling when she felt one slip down between her legs and rest there. "Els-sa," she gasped when the blonde's thumb swiped over her clit, making her hips jerk convulsively. She whined softly when Elsa slid down her body, placing hot, open mouthed kisses on her already damp skin. "Wha-? Where are you-? Why?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows._

"_Shhh its ok," Elsa whispered, gently laying her back down. "Let me take care of you…"_

_Anna sighed and closed her eyes once more, her fingers tangling in the sheets below her when she felt hot breath wash over her center. It was like all her nerve endings were exposed and oh so sensitive. She squirmed when Elsa's lips kissed her inner thighs, nipping and suckling the damp skin there. She fought the urge to press her legs together and instead reached down to tangle her fingers in Elsa's hair. _

"_Let me hear you Anna…" Elsa murmured. _

_Before Anna could answer, a high pitched moan ripped from her throat when she felt Elsa's tongue on her. Her mind felt like it was going into overload when a million overwhelming feelings of pure pleasure swallowed her body, pulsating from her center and shooting up her spine. She felt the tip of Elsa's tongue circle her clit before the blonde took the tiny bud into her mouth and suckled making Anna's back warp harshly. _

"_Unh Elsss-aah!" _

* * *

"_Fuck _Elsa!" I hissed through clenched teeth when I felt the blonde's dexterous tongue flick out to taste the abundant amount of wetness that had pooled at my center. My fingers immediately tightened in Elsa's hair, holding her where I needed her most lest she decided to tease me some more like she was so prone to doing.

Elsa moaned into my center and the vibrations that produced made me arch my back, my hips shifting in tandem with the motions of Elsa's tongue. Elsa was going at a leisurely pace, building my release up slowly.

It was driving me insane.

"Els- _Elsa_… just- you're _ungh_…" I arched my back and convulsively squeezed my thighs around Elsa's head. I felt more than heard the chuckle Elsa responded with, my toes curling and flexing along Elsa's back as she slipped her tongue into me.

"_F-fu-cking… hungh…_please don- hoh _God!_" The fear of suffocating my wife and having to explain the cause of death to the police flittered briefly through my mind before Elsa replaced her tongue with one, two, _three fingers. 'Holy shit… she's going to kill me…'_

My legs fell open as I rode her fingers with abandon, my hands moving to clench the sheets beneath me, the headboard above me, the pillow under my head… _anything_ I could reach. I felt like I was falling and flying at the same time and I almost sobbed with the overwhelming pleasure that pulsed through my body when Elsa pressed her thumb to my already overworked and over sensitized clit.

Then Elsa's mouth was on my neck, kissing and biting and licking and her breath was hot on my ear and her body was moving in perfect sync with mine. Her scent engulfed my senses, making me dizzy as she pushed me closer and closer to release.

"_Kom for meg min kjærlighet ... la det gå. (Come for me my love… let it go.)"_

* * *

"_Elsa, Elsa, Elsa…" Anna chanted, her hips moving in tandem with Elsa's mouth. The blonde had already brought her to one earth shattering release and was already working her up to a mind blowing second. Anna released a shaky sigh when Elsa slid up her sticky body, her slim fingers still playing in the wetness down below._

_Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's back, her breath hitching when she felt Elsa circle her opening with her finger tip ever so lightly._

"_Are you ready kjærlighet?" Elsa murmured softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Anna's lips. Anna nodded, her nails digging into Elsa's shoulders when the blonde pushed forward slightly. She closed her eyes and held her breath, unwittingly tensing her entire body._

"_Anna, baby, relax…" Elsa whispered, pressing a kiss to Anna's shoulder._

_Anna nodded and bit her bottom lip, willing her body to relax and whining when Elsa pulled her hand away and massaged her lower belly with her sticky fingertips. _

"_We don't have to do this tonight sweetheart," Elsa murmured, pulling up to look down into Anna's eyes. Anna shook her head. "But I want to! I do… I just…"_

"_I know…" Elsa replied soothingly, brushing Anna's bangs away from the damp skin on her forehead. Anna sighed when she felt Elsa's hand slide back down, rubbing her clit in gentle circles before stopping in front of her entrance once more. "Ready?"_

_Anna nodded and willed her body to relax, releasing a content little moan when Elsa's lips peppered soft kisses up and down her neck. She gasped when she felt Elsa's finger enter her, the unfamiliar fullness amazing but at the same time unnerving. "Elssss-mhn…" _

"_Du føler deg så god kjæreste... så varm... så stramt...(You feel so good sweetheart… so warm… so tight…)." _

_Anna moaned as Elsa's husky voice caressed the foreign words sensually, the sounds adding to the overload of her senses. Her breath started to come out in small, high pitched pants as she moved her hips with Elsa's finger. "Dee-deeper Els. I wan- just. Yeah…" _

"_Are you sure?" Elsa murmured tenderly as she pulled out slowly before pushing in a bit further but not all the way._

_Anna nodded, lifting her hips to try and urge Elsa along. "Yeah, I'm… I'm ready."_

_Elsa pressed a gentle kiss to her neck and lifted up to hover over her, using her free hand to cup Anna's cheek. "Baby, look at me…" _

_Anna's eyes fluttered open slowly, her vision swimming slightly until she finally met Elsa's sapphire blue pools._

"_It might sting, just a little," Elsa explained softly. "If it hurts or is too much tell me…" _

_Anna nodded and pulled Elsa down with her arms, kissing her deeply. Elsa responded with a tender passion and Anna sighed into her mouth when she felt Elsa begin to pump her finger shallowly once more. After a few moments, Elsa pulled back completely, sliding her leg between Anna's and holding herself up with one arm as she brought her finger up to her mouth._

_Anna beat her to it, pulling Elsa's fingers down to her own mouth and sucking on them eagerly, grinning when Elsa moaned softly. The blonde slid her fingers out after a few moments and returned them to Anna's center, pushing in slowly but firmly until her second knuckle._

_And at that point all Anna could do was arch. Arch and moan. Because Elsa's finger was perfect inside her and the very tip was rubbing against this spot that just. "Fuck Elsa!" she mewled when Elsa started to pump her finger in earnest, going in a little deeper as her thumb pressed against Anna's clit. "That's-ungh huh uh- so g-go-od…"_

"_Mm…" Elsa hummed, leaning down to press hot, wet kisses on Anna's neck, nipping and sucking on the skin. Anna ran her nails down Elsa's back to cup her ass, squeezing at the supple skin as she lifted her leg around Elsa's hip, enabling the blonde to go that much deeper._

"_Mmmore Els… plea- mmfu-I need…." Anna cried out when Elsa slid two fingers in gently, the slight sting of pain diminishing quickly and giving way to the delicious pleasure as Elsa found that spot in Anna again and concentrated her efforts there. _

"_Look at me baby…" _

_Anna forced her eyes opened at Elsa's soft spoken request, locking them with Elsa's and drowning in the almost navy pools._

"_I want to see you when you come kjæreste… I want to watch you fall apart…"_

_The soft spoken request seemed incredibly erotic to Anna and she did everything she could to keep her eyes open as Elsa wiggled her fingers deep inside her, curving them in a 'come hither' motion as she pressed her thumb to Anna's clit and rubbed in tiny, concentrated circles._

"_Come for me my love… let it go…"_

_And with that Anna flew. Her back warped harshly and her toes curled in the sheets as her fingers dug into Elsa's flesh and a raspy scream was forced out of her. It was perfect and overwhelming and terrifying and beautiful and just so…just. She called for Elsa as the shocks of pleasure continued to bolt through her body, a single tear sliding down her cheek from the sheer intensity of the moment. _

_Elsa whispered sweet reassurances of 'you're beautiful', 'I'm here' and 'I love you' as Anna came down from the amazing high, shuddering as the aftershocks of her released rolled gently over her body like soft waves in the sea, an overall sense of warmth and contentment washing over her and making everything seem fuzzy and warm and just absolutely perfect._

_She felt Elsa kiss the cheek the tear had streamed down and kissed the blonde's moist lips as her heart rate slowly returned to normal. _

"_God Elsa…"_

"_I keep telling you to pick one…"_

_Anna smiled against Elsa's lips and smacked her ass gently before sliding her hands back up Elsa's sweaty back until her fingers were curling in her silky hair. Using the leg that was still curled around Elsa's hip, she pulled the blonde down until their bodies were pressed together, urging Elsa to rest her full weight on top of her._

_After a few silent moments of gentle kisses and sweet caresses Elsa whispered "How do you feel?" _

_And Anna knew that the smile that split her face made her look like a total four year old but she couldn't bring herself to care in the least. "Amazing…" she said with a soft kiss to Elsa's lips. "Spectacular…" she said with another kiss. "Loved." Elsa captured her lips firmly after that, kissing her until Anna was breathless again. _

"_I do love you Anna… so much." _

_Anna smiled up and used what little strength she had to roll them over so that Elsa was pinned under her before she whispered "Yeah… I know."_

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling as I came down from my (fourth) orgasmic high, humming contentedly as I ran my fingers through Elsa's hair. My wife was currently resting her head on my stomach, drawing lazy patterns on my skin with her fingers tips, making it a little hard to control my trembling.

"I love you," I sighed, my smile widening when Elsa pressed a little kiss to the skin right above my navel. "You wanna tell me what brought that on?" I asked. Though not ungrateful, I was a bit perplexed as to why Elsa had the sudden urge to ravage me until I couldn't fell anything below my waist.

Elsa sighed and propped her chin up on my stomach, making me look down and meet content but hazy blue eyes. "It's June 16th."

I took my sexually hazed mind a moment to compute my wife's seemingly obvious statement. When it finally clicked my smile grew even wider as I gently urged Elsa up so that she was resting on top of me, our eyes locked as I nuzzled her nose. "You are such a hopelessly romantic sap Elsa Anderson."

June 16th. The anniversary of our first time.

"And you love it," Elsa murmured in reply, pressing a tender kiss to my lips before pulling away and resting our foreheads together. I let myself drown in those cerulean blue pools as the feelings of contentment and warmth mixed together with an almost overwhelming feeling of love, a love so strong it made my heart clench and my eyes tear.

"I love you… I love you so much Elsa…"

Elsa smiled down at me, kissing me once more and I sighed when I tasted the salt of her tears and I realized, not for the first time, how lucky I was to have found such complete and utter happiness. How lucky I was to have Elsa. After a few moments Elsa pulled away, shifting to kiss away my tears before moving to kiss the skin right under my ear and whisper those words that never failed to make my heart flutter.

"Yeah… I know."

* * *

***clears throat***** Well then… two alternate sex scenes in one chapter... it's harder than you'd think...**

**I'm gonna go over there now…**

**E.N.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meeting Elsa**

**Chapter 5**

**I really need to apologize for my hiatus guys! I have no excuse other than procrastination, distraction and total writers block. But to make it up to you guys, here are a couple of chapters. For those of you who are following my other stories, I've updated those too! Thanks so much for your patience and staying with me!**

**The next few chapters do get steamy. Just a warning for those of you who'd prefer not to read that.**

**So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Raise your hand if you think I own Frozen!... Yeah, me neither…**

* * *

"Oh God. Where did you find that?"

I glanced up from the yearbook in my lap and smiled. "In that one box of yours labeled 'Anna, leave it alone'" I answered, chuckling when Elsa rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her cocked hip.

"Oh, so you can read," teased my wife, pulling off her blazer and tossing it haphazardly over the back of a dining chair before kicking off her heels and dropping her briefcase in the same general area.

"Yeah, it's the 'applying what I read' that I'm still working on," I replied sassily, flipping the page.

"Smartass," Elsa mumbled as she came over and plopped down next to me on the couch, placing a sloppy kiss to my cheek.

I grimaced, glaring at her playfully before wiping off my cheek with my shoulder and turning back to the book. "I have a couple questions Mrs. Anderson."

"I get so hot when you call me that," Elsa husked directly into my ear, making me shiver despite myself.

I turned to her and arched a brow. "Don't try to distract me and tell me why this chick has hearts drawn all around her face." I pointed to a picture of a really pretty redhead with warm eyes and a kind smile.

Elsa leaned forward a bit to read the name and a dopey smile crossed her lips. "Oh."

"Oh?" I replied incredulously, but not unkindly. "Oh. That's all you have to say?"

"Aw come on Anna," Elsa said with a chuckle. "We both know that I didn't draw those little hearts. Meg did."

I grumbled and nodded. "I just like to hear the story."

"I know, which still surprises me," Elsa replied, nuzzling my ear before pressing a kiss to the skin below it and then resting her chin on my shoulder. "I can't believe you're looking through this…"

I smiled wistfully. "It brings back a lot of good memories…" I replied as I turned the page. "Not as many memories as mine of course… but it's got the same halls and…" I paused and chuckled, pointing to one of the pictures. "Do you remember that closet Elsa Anderson?"

My wife grinned widely and nipped at the bare skin of my shoulder. "How could I forget…?"

* * *

"_What… are you doing here?"_

_"Aw come on now Anna. Is that any way to greet your girlfriend?"_

_Anna grinned up at the blonde, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head slightly. "It is when she shows up at your school without any previous warning…"_

_Elsa shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "I wanted to have lunch with you…"_

_"Lunch ended two hours ago… this is free period."_

_Elsa's grin grew as she stepped closer into Anna's personal space, trapping her against the large glass trophy case. "Ok… maybe I just missed you..."_

_Anna couldn't help but smirk and raise her brow slightly. "We saw each other this morning…"_

_Elsa leaned in to kiss her neck softly before whispering hotly in her ear. "Mmm… a lot of each other."_

_Anna shivered despite herself when she felt the blonde's hot breath was over her skin. "Elsa Anderson… did you come all the way here just because-?"_

_"I'm horny as hell?" Elsa growled softly, nipping the shell of her ear playfully before licking lightly around the edge and whispering "Absolutely."_

_Anna chuckled breathlessly as she felt her face flush at the huskiness and obvious desire in her girlfriend's voice, her hand coming up to grip the lapels of Elsa's leather jacket when she felt the blonde kiss the spot just behind her ear. "Els-…"_

_"Yes?" Elsa husked, and Anna could hear the grin in her tone. Elsa was melting her smack in the middle of the hallway and she knew it._

_"W-we shouldn't…" she murmured, sighing as Elsa ran her lips down from her ear to her pulse point. When she felt the blonde's tongue lave the spot she had to literally bite back a whimper, her teeth pinching her bottom lip hard._

_"Probably not…" Elsa murmured against her skin, nipping it gently. "But… I think we're going to…"_

_Anna sighed and tilted her head back, giving the blonde more access to her neck. "N-not here…"_

Elsa's responding growl sent a sound of arousal shooting straight through her, pooling right under her navel with a smoldering heat and she whined softly when she felt the blonde retreat. "Wha-?"

_And then they were in the janitor's closet. And Elsa had her pressed against the door, kissing her as if she wanted to swallow her whole, stealing her breath and dominating the kiss with ease, balancing lust and love in a way only Elsa could before slipping those dangerous dark red lips down her neck, nipping and licking and sucking all the way._

_And her hands…. "God Elsa-!" Head spinning, Anna quickly thanked the stars the she'd decided to wear a skirt to school that day, because it gave Elsa all sorts of easy access to… "Mmngh Els-! Right th-there…"_

_She shivered when she felt more than heard Elsa chuckle in response, her hands going from Elsa's shoulders straight into her soft hair, tugging gently at the stardust colored strands, knowing full well the reaction it would evoke in her girlfriend. Anna felt he vibrations of Elsa's growl run through her skin, her hips bucking and grinding against the blonde's teasing fingers._

_"I want you to say it…"_

_"S-say what?" Anna replied shakily._

_Elsa nipped her neck in response. "You know exactly what I'm talking about…"_

_As Elsa spoke, she pushed Anna's very wet panties aside, her fingers brushing lightly over her slit, teasing, not giving Anna any of the pressure she desperately needed. It was amazing how worked up Elsa could get her in only a few minutes. Anna felt as if she was going to explode and Elsa had barely touched her._

_"Els- please…" Anna whimpered, lifting a leg to hitch it around Elsa's hip, opening herself up wider for the blonde, looking up into stormy blue eyes to plead with her own._

_Elsa's lips curled into her signature smirk and the older girl canted her head slightly. "That's nice… but it's not what I want to hear…"_

_Anna whined when the tip of Elsa's middle finger found her swollen clit, the tiny bundle already throbbing with need. Her hips bucked harshly, searching desperately for friction and she almost screamed when Elsa pulled her hand away completely, resting it against her thigh. "Elsa Anderson, if you don't fuck me in the next two seconds I swear to G-ah uunngh-!"_

_Anna cried out as Elsa swiftly pushed two fingers into her, the tips of them rubbing along her upper walls deliciously. She began a steady rhythm with her hips, biting her bottom lip hard to try and contain the noise she was prone to making. She whimpered when Elsa's lips returned to her neck, leaving what was sure to be a sizeable hickey._

_"I want to hear you," Elsa whispered hotly against her ear, sucking on her earlobe sensually in time with the pace of her fingers. Anna groaned softly at the request and shook her head slightly, biting back a louder moan when Elsa bit down on her earlobe and murmured "No?"_

_"W-we caah-nn't get cau-ah-ght…" Anna tried to explain only to let out a long, high-pitched moan when Elsa slid in a third finger._

_"I… want... to hear you," Elsa growled lowly, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust before whispering "Or should we stop?" as her fingers did just that._

_Anna felt like she could howl as she tried to steady her heaving breaths. "N-no Elsa don't-…" Her plead was cut off by Elsa slamming into her again, her thumb circling Anna's clit roughly._

_"Then let me hear you…" Elsa said, the warning evident in her tone along with a smirk, for the blonde was perfectly aware of what she did to Anna. Little brat. If Anna had her senses, she probably would've done some serious threatening. But she didn't. All she had was the intense and almost painful desire to cum and she was going to do anything she could to fulfil that desire._

_If Elsa wanted noise, then noise she would get._

* * *

"I wanted to kill you that day," I murmured with a shake of my head as I turned the page.

"And I wanted to fuck you," Elsa whispered hotly, licking the shell of my ear and making me shiver despite myself. "I still can't believe no one heard us," she said with a small chuckle after returning her head to my shoulder.

I blushed and bit my lip to hide a smile, examining the next picture. "Aw look! It looks just like the fair we did to raise money for the drama club. That was fun… you remember?"

"Fun she says…" Elsa grumbled nipping my shoulder playfully.

"What are you grumbling about over there?" I chuckled, jolting my shoulder playfully against her cheek.

"Do you not recall the sunburn, mosquitoes and the insufferable parents that decided to make my day a living hell all because you offered my help to overlook the preparations?" Elsa retorted sassily, the smile on her lips softening her words.

I grinned and cocked a brow. "No… but I do remember getting very, very wet…" My grin widened as Elsa's cheeks flushed and a smirked curled her own lips.

"You could've gotten us in so much trouble."

* * *

_"Anna. Why'd you bring me here? Mrs. Reynolds is gonna flip if I don't find her a cupcake stand as tall as Mrs. Stephens'! And the guys are making a joke out of the carwash…"_

"_Elsa," Anna said placing a hand over the blonde's mouth as the tarp entrance dropped closed behind them. "You need to relax. I figured I'd bring you here to do just that…"_

_"We don't have time to…."_

_Anna rolled her eyes and cut her girlfriend off with a kiss, stealing her breath and pushing her back until she was pressed against the first-aid examination table. When she felt Elsa relax into the kiss and begin to respond, she pulled away enough to speak, their lips brushing together as she whispered "I know you're doing this for me… that I pulled you into it… and I want to show you how much I appreciate all that you've done…" As she spoke, Anna teased her fingers along the waistband of Elsa's shorts. "Will you let me do that Elsa? Will you let me show you how grateful I am?"_

_"Anna… we're gonna get caught…" The blonde whispered, though she made no move to remove Anna's hands._

_Anna smirked and pushed Elsa back, lifting her up onto the cot. "That's not a no…" She unbuttoned and unzipped Elsa's shorts, slipping a hand into the front and teasing Elsa's center of her panties, feeling her girlfriend's heat and arousal. "Someone's been thinking about more than cupcakes…"_

_Elsa only whimpered in response leaning forward to capture Anna's lips again, but the redhead refused her girlfriend playfully, only allowing their lips to brush lightly before pulling away and grinning. "It's your call Els…"_

_She watched as Elsa's throat bobbed slightly, her blue eyes swirling with lust. Anna grinned and found the blonde's clit through the fabric, brushing it in light teasing circles. "Well?"_

_Elsa bit her lip as her hips began to churn restlessly. "God Anna… um- we have to be fast…"_

_Anna grinned and dropped to her knees, pulling Elsa's shorts with her as the blonde lifted her hips to aid in their removal. Lifting Elsa's thighs over her shoulders, she used one hand to push her panties aside, moaning when she laid eyes on her glistening core and inhaling deeply. "You smell so good…" she whispered as she leaned, swiping her tongue flat from Elsa's opening to her clit and teasing the small bundle of nerves with the tip of her tongue before pulling away._

_Elsa's let out a soft but long whimper, and Anna grinned at the noise and when the blonde tangled her fingers in her hair. She scooted forward a bit more, pressing her thumb against Elsa's clit and sliding her tongue into her hot, clenching channel, moaning as the blonde's taste exploded over her tongue. She loved doing this._

_"Hunngh… Anna-…" Elsa whispered breathily, making Anna shiver. Elsa wasn't usually too vocal. When she was it was one of two things: she was a little hammered or she was really, really turned on. And seeing as alcohol was definitely out, Anna figured her girlfriend was a little more worked up than she was letting on._

_And Anna was planning to take full advantage of that._

_Keeping her thumb where it was for a moment, she slipped her free hand up to replace her tongue inside of Elsa with her fingers, sliding one and then two into the blonde, reeling in how Elsa's muscles clenched around them greedily and in the keening moan Elsa released. Anna looked up, immediately entranced with how Elsa's head was tossed back, her chest arched and her nipples prominent through her t-shirt._

_"You look so sexy babe…" Anna whispered, removing her thumb from Elsa's clit to wrap her lips around it, sucking rhythmically for a moment and humming so that Elsa would feel the vibrations. The blonde responded by clenching her thighs around her ears and tugging slightly at her hair, a curse slipping passed her lips._

_Anna grinned against Elsa and pulled away after a long suck. "What was that?" she husked, making sure her breath brushed over Elsa's hot, moist flesh, reeling in the blonde's tremble. "I didn't quite catch it…"_

_"Mmmnnh An-nnah… s-sso good baby…" Elsa rasped, her hips working against Anna's fingers._

_Anna's grin widened, but she shook her head, slowing her fingers but curling them up in search for that spot that drove Elsa wild. "That's not what you said…"_

_"Huh...I-I pl-please Anna…" Elsa whined, her hip movements becoming slightly desperate as Anna slowed, her fingers curving over the edge of the cot, her knuckles blanching with her fierce grip._

_Anna watched, pleased with herself but slowing her fingers again almost to a stop as the tips rubbed against Elsa's slick upper walls. "What did you say before Elsa…?"_

_"F-fuck me…" Elsa whimpered softly, her eyes fluttering open and meeting Anna's pleading with her. Anna shivered at how Elsa's tongue caressed the vulgar expression, the sound of Elsa's voice, husky with need, doing even more to her than a touch would._

_She grinned up at Elsa's keeping their eyes locked as she leant forward and flicked her clit with her tongue. "You're wish is my command…"_

* * *

"You're so hot when you beg," I teased my wife, leaning forward to press a kiss to her upturned lips.

"And if I remember correctly, I begged quite a lot that day…" Elsa replied, nipping my bottom lip as I pulled away.

I grinned and shrugged. "I like seeing you squirm. It's a weakness of mine," I replied with a saucy wink as I turned to the next page.

"I'll show you squirm," Elsa muttered, nipping my shoulder again as we examined the next page. "Ah, the Winter Ball. I remember it well."

"Yours or mine?" I asked with a smile.

"Both. Mine because it was my first official dance in high school. Yours because-" here she smiled at me, that bright warm smile that made her eyes crinkle slightly and her cheeks blush. "-because I got to spend the entire night with the girl that I love."

I blushed and bit my lip. "Charmer."

"Only for you love," Elsa replied with a wink.

"It was a nice dance…but I recall Peter and the boys spiking the punch and someone getting a little drunk," I said with a chuckle.

* * *

_"There's my favorite girl!"_

_Anna turned from her group of friends and raised an amused brow at her wobbly girlfriend. "Elsa…? Are you ok?"_

_"Huh? Oh yeah…" Elsa said with a grin. "I'm fiiiine."_

_Anna's smile grew. "Elsa Anderson, are you drunk?"_

_Elsa shook her head, staggering over to where Anna was standing until she was well in her personal space. "Nope. I'm good. But that punch's awesome!"_

_Anna giggled at Elsa's slightly slurred speech and took the clear plastic cup out of the blonde's hand, sniffing it slightly and taking a tiny sip. "Hmmm… tastes like Peter's concoction."_

_"Peter's d'best! I like Peter," Elsa said with a dopey grin, leaning forward and bumping her forehead with Anna's slightly and whispering "You're soooo pretty… will you go out with me?"_

_Anna giggled. Elsa was really cute when she was drunk. "Yes baby, I will. But let me take you home first ok?"_

_"Mkay pretty lady," Elsa murmured, slumping into Anna's side slightly._

_They arrived home safe and sound, and Anna's parents weren't home that night. It was a good thing too. Anna's mom didn't approve of drinking at school functions and Anna would have hated to explain Elsa's current state._

_She helped the blonde up the stairs and into her room, settling her on the bed before slipping Elsa's heels off, and placing them by the closet next to her own._

_"You know," Elsa began, standing from the bed and wandering over to where Anna was standing. "I don't us'lly put out on the first date…" Anna gasped when the blonde pinned her to the wall with her body. "But I'll make an exception…"_

_Anna couldn't help but chuckle at Elsa's silly mood but it turned into a soft groan when the blonde latched onto her neck, sucking the skin roughly. "El-Elsa you should pro-bably get some sleep…"_

_"Oh we will…" Elsa hummed, licking Anna's neck hotly and making her shiver. "Later…"_

* * *

"Literally the best sex we've ever had," I said with a grin.

"Even better than Paris?" Elsa asked with a smirk so laced with desire and a look so heated that I felt myself flush immediately.

"Ok… definitely top ten," I conceded. "You're really… giving when you're drunk…" I added with a blush. "Not to mention vocal."

"Mmm… maybe I'll have a couple drinks tonight then…" Elsa said with a wink, scooting closer to place a hot kiss on my neck before taking her position on my shoulder once more.

I collected myself and turned the page, my smile fading slightly as I caught sight of Hans Southerly.

"Turn the page Anna… he doesn't deserve a second of your time, not even if it's just a picture," Elsa murmured gently, though her voice was firm. I sighed and shook my head, turning the page slowly and closing my eyes for a moment to collect myself. What happened between Hans and I was in the past, but it also hurt a great deal.

"He's an ass," I murmured.

"He sure is," Elsa replied softly, her hand coming to settle over my own. "But always remember that it was his loss love…and my gain."

I opened my eyes slowly, turning to look at her and smiling slightly. "I love you."

Elsa's bright smile melted my heart and I giggled softly as she took the book from me and tossed it onto the coffee table, pinning me back onto the couch as she murmured "I know."

* * *

**So… am I forgiven yet? No?**

***slides you another chapter and a virtual cookie* How 'bout now?**

**E.N.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meeting Elsa**

**Chapter 6**

**Another chapter? Well whaddaya know! It is another chapter! And the fluffiness is just… ^^**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

"Anna? Honey, I'm home!"

I smiled when Elsa's voice rang out through the house and the front door closed. Putting the finishing touches on the seafood pasta dish I had made for dinner that night I called out to her. "In the kitchen babe!"

My lips turned slightly as I heard something hit the floor with a thump and then Elsa's rushed footsteps thumping on the carpeted floor of the living room. She slid into the kitchen out of breath just as I was pulling the homemade garlic knots out of the oven. "Are you ok?" I asked as I set the hot tray on the counter, slipping off the oven mitts.

Elsa looked around the kitchen frantically and then let out and exaggerated sigh. "Sorry babe. Force of habit…"

I quirked a brow in question.

And then Elsa flashed me that little grin of hers that let me know that I was being teased and probably would be for the rest of the night. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Elsa Anderson, is that a crack at my cooking?"

Elsa's grin grew but she quickly replaced it with mock innocence. "Me? I would never dream of teasing you about your cooking skills. Perish the thought!" And then she flashed me this big dopey smile that just made me snort.

"Go set the table you dork," I instructed with a small chuckle.

Elsa's smile morphed into a pout. And God was she good at pouting. "No kiss?"

"I don't think you deserve a kiss right now," I stated in a sassy tone, though the grin on my face let her know I was teasing her. "Or dinner for that matter, but I'll be nice and give you one of the two."

Before I could clear up that I was referring to dinner and not kissing, Elsa swooped in and locked our lips together. I let out a small 'oomph' but it morphed into a soft hum. I hadn't seen Elsa this morning because she had to leave especially early for a breakfast conference. So I hadn't gotten my morning kiss.

And I'd missed it.

Yeah, I'm a brat with things like that.

Elsa pulled away with a series of tiny kisses that she pressed to my lips in quick succession and then with silly little kissing sounds as she began to pepper my face with them. I couldn't help but giggle and then sigh happily when she leaned in for another kiss.

"Mmm… I could stay like this forever…" Elsa murmured against my lips, her arms wrapped snuggly against my waist.

"Forever?"

"Mmhmm…"

"But what about food?" I asked with a smirk, squeaking when Elsa pinched my side playfully.

"Who's the dork now?" she asked with a chuckle, pulling away from me completely to gather our plates, silverware and napkins.

"Still you babe…" I teased. "And what's with you teasing my cooking?" I asked, bringing it back. "You haven't done that in ages."

"Just trying to keep you humble by reminding you that you nearly burned down this very kitchen once Chef," Elsa teased as she turned on her heel, squealing when I snapped a dish rag against her ass playfully.

"That was a really long time ago!" I answered in protest. "And it was your fault!"

* * *

"_Ok… this can't possibly be that hard…"_

_Anna gazed confidently at all the ingredients she had spread out before her. She wanted to make Elsa a nice dinner to celebrate their finally getting everything unpacked, and though she'd never really cooked before (does Ramen count?) Elsa being the one with the flair for the culinary, she was pretty confident that not even she could screw up pasta._

_"Pasta's easy," she reassured herself as she tightened her apron and scrolled through her iPod, connecting it to the dock. "It's just boiling water right?"_

_She didn't realize that water could burn._

_"Ok," she said to herself as she placed the scalded pot in the sink. "It's only a pot right?" Filling another pot with water she lowered the heat, adding salt an oil with the utmost care. "Now while I wait for that to boil…"_

_Anna scurried around the kitchen, measuring and pouring, mixing and stirring. She knew that Elsa proffered white sauces to red and that she loved seafood, so she'd chosen a seafood Alfredo dish that she hoped would do nicely._

_Hoped being the key term._

_With one pot already scalded, Anna prayed that nothing else would go wrong before Elsa got home that night. And so far, everything was going perfect. The pasta was boiling, the seafood mix was cooking and the sauce was coming along nicely._

_"Now for the garlic knots." Anna wanted to make them from scratch but she figured that was being a little too bold considering she had little experience cooking and even less baking. So frozen knots it was. She slid them in after the oven preheated and wiped her clasped her hands together giddily. Everything was going very smoothly and it was even starting to smell good!_

_Spinning a wash cloth in her hands, she danced around the kitchen a little. "This cooking thing is a breeze."_

_She checked her watch and bit her lip. Elsa would be home in about forty forty-five minutes. That gave her enough time to finish setting the table and take a quick shower before getting everything ready. She lowered the heat on everything only slightly, figuring she only needed a really quick shower anyways as she shucked the apron and grabbed her iPod before jogging to her bedroom._

_Putting the iPod on shuffle, she quickly undressed and slipped under the hot stream, grabbing the soap and loofa as she sang along to the music._

_"People fall in love in mysterious ways.. Maybe just the touch of a hand. Well me I fall in love with you every single day.. And I just wanna tell you I am.."_

_She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a smooth pair of arms wrap around her waist._

_"Jesus Elsa!" she gasped. "You scared the shit out of me babe."_

_"You were expecting someone else?" Elsa hummed with a chuckle, pressing little kisses to her shoulder and then up her neck to her ear, where she whispered "Hi baby…"_

_Anna chuckled and tilted her head slightly. "You dork. You're early…"_

_"I cut the meeting short… Told them I had to get home to the missus."_

_Anna snorted softly though it morphed into a hum when Elsa kissed that little sweet spot right behind her ear. "Els… Dinner's gonna burn…."_

_"I'll be quick…" Elsa husked into her ear as her hands began to wander._

_Anna was at her second peak when the fire alarms went off._

_"Shit!"_

* * *

"Ok fine," Elsa said with a soft chuckle as she helped me carry the serving platters to the table. "I take the full blame for that."

"Considering I wasn't really complaining at he time I forgive you," I said with a chuckle and a wink as we sat at the table.

"This looks delicious babe," Elsa complemented, serving me before serving herself. We are in silence for a moment before she piped up again as she took a sip of wine. "It was fun to teach you though."

I snorted. "Cost you a whole set of pot and pans."

"It was still fun," Elsa insisted with a fond smile as she twirled her pasta with her fork and brought to her mouth, chewing for a moment before bringing a hand to cover her mouth as she said "Mm remember when we baked the brownies for the town cookout."

I grinned and nodded. "I remember. It was like two weeks after we'd started dating…"

* * *

_"Come on Anna! It'll be fun, I promise!"_

_Anna worried her bottom lip as her eyes darted around the kitchen. "I don't know Els. I've never really baked before…"_

_"Sure you have," Elsa insisted warmly, pulling her further into the kitchen. Anna stood in the middle hesitantly, eyeing all the ingredients spread across the counter._

_"Ok so here's your apron," Elsa said with a small smile. Anna caught the garment and slipped it on, tying a loose knot behind her back before pulling up her hair as well. She smiled when Elsa pressed a kiss to her cheek and blushed lightly. Even though she and Elsa had been friends forever, being "together" and all that it entailed was still really different._

_But a good different._

_"Ok so I chose brownies because they're pretty so pile and they're chocolate," Elsa explained with a smile, positioning Anna in front of the mixing bowl before standing behind her. Anna felt her cheeks heat when Elsa wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed up against her lightly._

_"H-how come we're not using the electric mixer?" Anna asked softly._

_"I prefer a more hands on approach," Elsa whispered into her ear as their fingers interlocked. Anna smiled and felt her face heat up further._

_They combined the ingredients slowly, soft pop playing in the background and intermixing with their soft words and giggles as they cracked and stirred and mixed and poured and above all, tasted._

_"Mm it tastes so good!'" Anna giggled, scooping another bit of batter into her mouth. She smiled at Elsa who was skipping the pan into the oven, ducking the remnants of the batter off of her fingers as the blonde closed the oven and wiped her hands on the front of her apron. "So what now?" Anna snagging the spoon from the bowl._

_"Well…" Elsa started as she lifted Anna onto the counter. "How bout you share that batter hmm?"_

_Anna grinned down at the blonde and took a long lick, pretending to think about it for a moment and squeaking softly when Elsa poked her sides with a soft growl. "Els…"_

_"Hmmm?" Elsa hummed in response, a wide grin spreading across her face as she poked Anna's sides again making her squeal and swat at Elsa, accidentally spreading batter across her cheek._

_Elsa's eyes fluttered in slight surprise before narrowed at Anna. "So that's how it's gonna be huh?"_

_Anna's eyes widened as Elsa's hand came out of nowhere, smearing the sticky chocolate goo across her cheek with three fingers. Her eyes narrowed playfully at her girlfriend as she slipped off the counter spoonful of batter at ready._

_"Oh… It is so on."_

* * *

"I had batter in my ears at the end of that one," I said with a soft chuckle, setting my fork down as Elsa finished up her dinner. "Speaking of... Got room for dessert babe?"

Elsa smiled brightly at me and nodded. "Always babe."

I stood and collected our plates, pushing back my chair as Elsa followed me back into the kitchen. "You've gotta admit. After all this time I've gotten a lot better." I walked into the kitchen and rinsed off the plates before setting them in the dishwasher along with the other pots and pans.

"You sure have," Elsa answered with a chuckle as she put away the leftovers. "You can actually boil water without burning it now."

I growled playfully and snapped with a towel again, grinning at her squawk. "Watch yourself blondie," I warned playfully as I walked over to the microwave and popped it open, pulling out a plate of brownies. "Or I won't share."

Elsa chuckled and walked over to me, arms crossed. I made sure I had her full attention as I lifted one of the chocolate treats to my mouth and bit down into it slowly, my eyes fluttering closed as the sweetness exploded across my tastebuds and I let out a long involuntary moan.

I made some damn good brownies.

When I opened my eyes again, Elsa was right in front of me, her baby blues dark and intense as she took the plate from me and pulled me close, pressing our fronts together as she whispered "I think we should skip dessert."

I swallowed what I had in my mouth and grinned. "Oh? And why the sudden change of heart Mrs. Anderson?"

And then that grin that I knew all too well stretched Elsa's lips.

"Because I just thought of something I'd much rather…eat."

Her words made me shiver and I pressed our lips together roughly, stealing Elsa's breath and letting her steal mine. When she broke kiss my head was spinning with the taste of chocolate and Elsa and I opened my eyes slowly to look up into hers as she spoke.

"I love you.. My little chef."

I grinned and took her hands in mine, leading her out of the kitchen as I whispered "Yeah… I know."

* * *

**And there it is ladies and gentlemen! Again I apologize for the huge delay and promise that the next chapter will be up much sooner. And as usual if there's anything you guys wanna see let me know and I might surprise you!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friend feistyfrozenchick13… She knows why XD**

**Hugs n kisses!**

**E.N.**


End file.
